1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a profiled mounting rail, in particular for fastening solar modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 20 2005 000 484 U1 a mounting system for the fastening of solar modules is known, that has at least two profiled mounting rails provided at a distance from one another with a support each for the module or the modules that limits the height of the profile, as well as a connection below the support for fastening to the roof. The profiled mounting rail has profiles laterally or laterally and below that can be joined with a connecting profile rail, while after the joining between the two profiles a form-locked joint is produced at least in two points and one force-locked joint can be produced, whereby the connecting profile rail after the form-locked joint established with the profile height of the profiled mounting rail terminates at the top, the mechanical loading capacity of the connecting profile rail is close to or equals that of the profiled mounting rail and the form-locking between the profiles of the profiled mounting rail and the connecting profile rail is carried out by moving them into one another.
With the basic construction described above it is possible to employ profiled mounting rails with standard lengths of, for example, 2.95 m or 6 m, and to replace the missing piece at the end with a connecting profile rail. Since the joint of both rails is flexible, an accurate dimensioning of the supporting framework is warranted. Sections of the profiled mounting rails can be placed on or pushed onto the connecting profile rails, so that as far as the fastening of the solar module or of the roof are concerned work can be continued in accordance with the system.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that two different profiles are used for the profiled mounting rails and the connecting profile rails.